This invention relates generally to chewing gum and, in particular, to chewing gum having a center fill.
Chewing gums having an edible center fill enclosed by a chewable gum base shell are well-known in the art. See, for example, Friello U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,915 and Glass U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,740.
Such center-filled chewing gums typically consist of a gum base shell and a center fill composition comprising one or more carbohydrate syrups, glycerine, thickeners, flavors, acidulants, colors, sugars and sugar alcohols.
Thaumatin is a proteinaceous substance obtained from the fruit of the tropical plant Thaumatococcus daniellii which grows in tropical Africa. Thaumatin is about 2,000 to 3,000 times sweeter than sucrose and is known to have lingering sweet aftertaste. The sweet protein monellin, obtained from the fruit of the tropical plant Dioscoreophyllum cumminsii, has taste properties similar to thaumatin.
Thaumatin and monellin, apart from their intense sweetness, are recognized as high-potency flavor and sweetness adjuvants capable of potentialing sweetness and flavor in chewing gum compositions. See, for example, van der Loo et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,984 and Burge et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,198.
Unfortunately, thaumatin and monellin are expensive and, when mixed directly with gum base and other ingredients in a conventional manner, must be present in substantial amounts before a noticeable flavoring or sweetness enhancement can be achieved. It is theorized that the thaumatin or monellin tend to become bound up in the gum base when mixed directly with the base, with the result that the base masks the flavor and sweetness potentiating effects of these sweet proteins.